Is It Too Late For A Second Chance?
by Jazzie226
Summary: Austin and Ally were a couple once, but Austin still believes there is something between them. But when Ally's Dad starts to get drunk and beats Ally and then doesn't remember the next day, she turns to Austin for help and the she starts to get that feeling also. But will that first step be a second chance for them, or will it make things more awkward between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this is my first Austin and Ally FanFic so I hope you enjoy! Well let's get right to it. _I don't own Austin and Ally_**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

It was a typical Tuesday night. I was in the kitchen doing my math homework, when I heard the door open and slammed shut. I instantly smell alcohol in the room and I automatically know it was my dad. _Ever since my mom left him a few weeks ago, my dad has been drinking a lot and come home drunk all the time. The nightmare for me starts when he walks through the front door. He would come home and always find a way to get mad at me. For example; he would blame me for my mom leaving him or say that I wasn't a good enough daughter towards him. That's when the beatings start. When they first started, he would just slap me, but now he slaps, kick, even punches me. Some nights he would not come home, indicating he was out with another girl. Those were the only nights I ever feel safe anymore._ I could hear his footsteps coming closer to me. I close my eyes and just wait for the beating to start. I feel my chair tip backwards and I was already colliding with the hardwood floor. Pain shot through my back and I feel my lungs gasping for air, but end up getting very little oxygen in my system. I was being dragged upright by my collar and that's is when I feel the punching start. I try to cry out in agony, but nothing came out. Now realizing that my dad was strangling me. I try to break free of his strong grip, but fail. Everything is starting to fade away and turn black. The pain has gone away. I am unsure if I am unconscious or dead.

I ended up wake up in pain, stunned by the light of the sun. I quickly thank god that I was alone. When my vision goes back to normal, I check the time. The clock read 9:43. Oh crap I am late to school! I quickly change into a long sleeved turtleneck and jeans, since I don't have time to put on make-up everywhere. However I do take the time to put some on my bruised face. I grab my backpack and head out to my car.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Second period was more than halfway over and Ally still hasn't shown up for school. I left her a bunch of texts and voice mails, but hasn't replied to any of them. I am really starting to freak out about her. I know we broke up and are just friends now, but I still have feelings for her. I will never feel the same with any other girl as I did with Ally when we were together. There is just something about her that makes my heart skip a beat. As I was about to send her a dozen more worried text messages whenI see her running into the classroom with a pass. From where I am sitting, I can see she does not look good but when she sits at her desk I take a real good look at her and was shocked at what I see.

Under her eyes I can clearly see the purple bags that formed. She is also wearing a turtleneck and jeans. That is so unlike her considering we are currently under a heat wave. What could she possibly be hiding? I try to ask her what happened to her, but she just gives me the look that says _I don't wanna talk about it._

**Ally's P.O.V.**

All morning everyone keeps asking if I was okay and I keep telling them I was just fine (Total lie) hoping they wouldn't ask anymore questions. At lunch I try to focus on what everyone at lunch was saying, something about a movie I think, but I keep thinking about my dad and what he does to me. I keep on trying to call my mom to help me, but she doesn't want to get involved in the situation. She won't even come home to put her own daughter out of her misery. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I instantly snap out of my thoughts. I try to say something, but I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth, so I run out of the cafeteria and lock myself in the bathroom and cry, cause that's I feel like I can only do lately.

**Trish's P.O.V.**

Austin, Dez, and I were talking about the awful movie we saw last weekend. We were asking Ally's opinion on it, but she was clearly deep in her on thoughts. We all saw the fear and sadness in her eyes. Austin shook her shoulder and she instantly snapped back into reality. We were all staring at her, waiting for her to say something, but she just ran away. I went after her, knowing she would be in the girls bathroom. I try to open the door, but it was locked. I could hear Ally crying on the inside.

"Ally please let me in!" I say banging on the door.

It all goes silent for a minute, but then I hear a click meaning the door was unlocked. I was in slowly and see tears streaming down Ally's face.

"Look Trish, there is something I've been meaning to tell you guys." Ally manages to say.

"Yeah no kidding." I reply with a chuckle.

Ally doesn't say anything, but instead, she shows me the bruises on her neck and arms.

"Ohmigod Ally What happened!?" I exclaim with shock.

"Ever since my mom left my dad, he has been drinking a lot and comes home drunk and beats me. And then he doesn't even remember in the morning so what am I supposed to say to him? And the worst part is," Ally starts but ends up breaking down again, "Is that my mom won't even come back down to Miami to help me! She said she just doesn't want to get involved."

I reach over to hug Ally to comfort her. She excepts, but when I touch her, she flinches a little.

"You know we all are going to try our very best to help you out with the situation with your dad. But how are you gonna tell the guys all of this?" I ask.

"Do you mind telling Dez? I think Austin would be mad if he didn't here the news from me." Ally says.

"Of course." I reply

**Ally's P.O.V.**

The rest of the school day went by really slow. I was anxious, yet nervous to tell Austin the news. I was really hopeful that all three of them would be able to help me out and that I would be free of a the torture. When the final bell rang, I pulled Austin aside and asks him if he would meet me at Sonic Boom since I had something really important to tell him. He agreed.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I quickly drove up to Sonic Boom, anxious to hear what Ally had to tell me. When I arrived, Ally took me upstairs to the practice room and shut the door.

"Austin, there's something I need to tell you." Ally starts to say...

**So how was the first chapter? Want to see how Austin reacts when Ally tells her sad story? Well stick around! I will probably write the second chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter I know some of you have been waiting for so let's get on with it! _I don't own Austin and Ally._**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Austin, there's something I need to tell you." Ally starts to say. I thought she was pulled me in here to tell me she wanted to get back together because I was feeling the exact same way, but my heart sank when she continued to say,

"You're not going to like this at all, but don't get furious yet, just hear me out." And boy, I was not in for what she told me!

"Okay so this all started a few weeks ago when my mom left my dad. Maybe you notice how different I've acted or not, but my father has been going to the bar and getting drunk almost all seven days of the week and when he comes home, he, he, he would start by yelling at me, but things would get a little more serious..."

"Ally, what do you mean by serious?" I ask, probably not wanting to know the answer, which I didn't.

"Okay, so here it goes. When he yells at me he kind of hits me and kicks me." Ally confesses, showing me the bruises on her arms and sides.

"Ally! Why didn't you tell us? How could keep this to yourself? I've got to do something about this. Don't worry, when I am done with him, he will be begging on his knees for you to forgive him!" I scream, pure rage in my voice.

"Austin don't! I don't want this end in violence. And we can't in there without a plan. He is much stronger than all of us and I honestly don't want you guys to be victims of his crime. We need to think this through, because I don't want this to be my life anymore." Ally says, tears in her eyes.

"Your right. But you can't go home tonight. I don't want to see any more bruises on your gorgeous face and body. You are staying over at my place and riding with me to school tomorrow. I wont take no for an answer"

Ally nods her head. By now she is sobbing uncontrollably. I hold her close in my arms, showing her that I will always be there for her, no matter what.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I am so glad that everyone is so willing to help me. I want my dad for pay for all his actions, but I would never risk my friend's life for that. I let all my tears for, cause coming tomorrow, there will be a new life for me. One that doesn't involve all that pain. Austin acknowledges my sadness and he pulls me tight in his arms. I feel so safe whenever I am with him. I feel like he is the only guy that can protect me from danger, like he was the only boyfriend that ever showed me the least bit of respect. Oh my gosh did I just say that? Do I still have feelings for him? I can't bring myself to answer that just yet because to many things are going on in my head right now. After I get myself together, I grab a change of clothes for tomorrow and my bag and we head off to Austin's house.

When we arrive, his parents ask what I was doing here. Austin said that I was having family troubles and was asking if I could spend the night. They agreed. I was so relieved that he didn't tell them the whole truth, knowing how they would react if he did. Austin said that I could sleep on his bed and he would crash on the floor next to me. I try to fall asleep, but I keep thinking how our plan will fail and I wouldn't survive this until I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Austin quickly came up to comfort me. I told him what what I was crying about, but he keeps reassuring me, saying that everything will be okay, that I have nothing to worry about. We both finally fall asleep in each other's arms .

**Lunch Time, Still Ally's P.O.V.**

Since what all are up to date on my situation, we start to come up with a plan. We obviously have to get the police involved, but my dad can't know they are there, or else he would bail immediately. I haven't ever tried to call the police before because I was afraid that when my dad got out of jail, he would find me and get his revenge. After a few bad ideas, Dez actually came up with a reasonable plan. (I know right! It's Dez for crying out loud.) Okay so I would be sitting at the table pretending to do my homework while the cops are in the room close by me and before my dad can hurt me, they will come out to arrest him. Austin, Dez and Trish will be in the backyard and will come out at the end to make sure I was unharmed. The plan was good, but a million possibilities were running through my head. _What if the cops don't get out in time? What if my dad comes home with a gun or knife. What if he get out of jail and finds me and kills me and possibly the guy I'm with? What if?_

It was already dusk and everyone was in their places. I know that I was going to okay, but I was still very terrified for my dad to walk in. Or if he might not even show up at all! I snap out of my thoughts what I hear the front door open...

**What will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the big cliff hanger back there back any questions you might have been thinking about will will hopefully be answered in this chapter. Well I won't be keeping you guys waiting any longer. _I don't own Austin and Ally._**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

It was already dusk and everyone was in their places. I know that I was going to okay, but I was still very terrified for my dad to walk in. Or if he might not even show up at all! I snap out of my thoughts what I hear the front door open. He walked in with bloodshot eyes and they looked furious.

"ALLYSON DAWSON WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he screams and rushes towards me. I protect myself just in case the police don't make it out on time, but just before the palm of his hand came into contact with my face, I hear the familiar voice of the policemen,

"Freeze! Put your hands where I can see them." Laser dots for the guns are all around him so there was no way he is escaping. They pull my dad out back where the cars were staking out. They slammed him on the hood of the car and said,

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." While cuffing him. Before he got in the car he stared right through my soul and left me with a terrifying message.

"When I get out of prison I am coming after you. Then Austin and your other friends that helped you out." He hissed at me. I knew in his voice that he wasn't lying. All the color drained from my face and I was as white as a ghost and he just laughs at me. He wants me to be scared every second he is in prison. But I pray to god that he will be in their long enough to forget who I am, or I won't have much life left ahead of me when he gets out. Austin, Dez and Trish sprint over to me and ask me if I was okay and if he got to me before the cops did. I told them I was okay for now and he never laid a filthy hand on me. We all came inside to talk everything over. Trish and Dez left early so they are not late for their curfew, but Austin sticks around because honestly, I need the company of someone who actually gives a crap about me.

"Thank you so much Austin for helping get rid of my dad I don't know what I would have done without you guys." I say with gratitude in my voice.

"Anything for you Ally." Austin says with a corny grin on his face. The was an awkward moment of silence between us, we looked at each other and next thing I know I am leaning in and our lips collide for a sweet, passionate kiss. I know that once we come apart, everything between us will change again. I wanted so badly for us to work, but I just wasn't sure if I'm ready just yet. I mean I just got away from my horrible father, and now if we get back together and things don't work out, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I don't want to get hurt again. When the kiss comes to an end, I don't know what to say to him, or how to tell him that I am not ready yet so I tell him I am sorry for what I just did and bolt out the house and drive to the store and lock myself in, nervous to face him again after what just happened.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Anything for you Ally." I say flashing my signature smile at her. We sit there for a moment in dead silence, we glance at each other and next thing I know we are kissing. I gladly kiss her back. When we come apart, she just stares at me, tears forming in her eyes. I whispers that she is sorry just loud enough so that I can hear and just like that she is gone. She could not be too far ahead so I chase after her. I know her and where she hides when she is upset. I head over to Sonic Boom and try to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. It is a good thing I have my credit card on me and I know how to pick a lock with it. I run inside to the practice room and find Ally in the corner with a few tears falling down her cheeks. I slide down the wall next to her.

"Look I am so sorry about what happened back there." Ally says.

"You don't need to apologize for anything. But can I ask why you ran out?" I reply.

"Don't get me wrong, I want so bad for us to work out, but I am just so afraid that we are gonna end soon and I will be alone. I just don't want to get hurt again."

"I would never ever leave you for any reason after what has just happened to you. All I want is for you to be happy a feel safe again. No matter what you decide, I will always love you." I say with a smile.

"That is just what I wanted to hear." She leans and we kiss again.

After the amazing moment, I ask her how she is gonna manage living on her own.

"Huh, I guess I never really thought about it until now. Austin, I don't know what I am going to do." She says, fear in her eyes.

"Say no more. We have a guest bedroom in our house. You can stay there. I'm sure my parents will be okay with it. I mean, they already love you and I bet they would be psyched to have you. But right now, you have to rest, you need it."

There was no telling her twice. She was already out like the light. I has been a really rough day for her and I was glad to watch her sleep so peacefully.

**Sorry the chapter was kinda short. I will update tonight or tomorrow for sure.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I don't have anything to start out with so I am just gonna get right to it. _I don't own Austin and Ally._**

**No One's P.O.V.**

It's official, Austin and Ally are back together! (Bout time!)

**Ally's P.O.V.**

After I finished school I quickly went home to pack all my clothes and almost all my personal items to take to the Moon's house. When Austin told them my story (She would've her it in the newspaper or on the news anyways.) and said that I had no where to go, they gladly accepted me to the family with open arms. I don't know what I would've done without them. I sold the house since I probably wont ever go back there again. It just reminds me of all the horrible memories that occurred. I leave all the furniture in the house since I don't plan on using any of it anytime soon. I stand outside of the house and silently say my last goodbye to the only house I ever knew.

"Hey. You sure you're ready to go?" Austin asks wrapping his arms around me and kissing my temple.

"Yeah I think so. I'm ready to put this place in my rear view mirror. Today my new life begins." I say with a big smile on my face.

"Good. Cause I've been waiting for you forever" He says, pulling me in for a kiss which I accept.

When we arrive at our destination, we bring my stuff into my bedroom. Which really wasn't much. Once I get my room just the way I like it, dinner was ready.

"Wow Mimi, I never knew you were such a great cook! And if I haven't said this enough, thank you so much for taking me in my deepest time of needs." I say warmly.

"Please it's nothing. You were already like a daughter to us. Now it is just more official. Mimi says kindly.

It was getting kind of late and we were all on the living room watching T.V.

"I don't know about you guys, but me and your mom are ready to hit the hay." Mike says with a dramatic yawn after that. We all say goodnight to each other and before Mimi entered her room she said something that made it awkward between us,

"Oh and guys, just cause were are going to sleep, I do not want hear you guys fooling around in the middle of the night. I don't want to hear that my son got a girl pregnant."

"Mooooom!" Austin says, blushing uncontrollably. We just sit there in silence, not wanting to say the wrong thing and make it more awkward than it already is.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I don't even know why my mom would say that to me. I already made up my mind that I wasn't gonna do that to Ally until we are married, hopefully we last that long since I can't possibly imagine living my life with any other girl except the one sitting next to me. We sit there for what feels like eternity 'til I break the silence by saying,

"Well I think I am ready to go to bed. How bout you?"

"Oh uh yeah. I feel kinda of tired" Ally says. I walk her to her room

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow. Come to me if you need anything, anything at all." I tell her.

"I wish I didn't need to sleep so I can be with you forever." She smiles and gives my a kiss on the lips.

"Man I love you" I say. I regret saying it, fearing it will put a crack in our relationship. She seems shocked for a few seconds, but then she comes out and says,

"I love you too." She replies with a giant grin on her face.

I lay in my bed, waiting for sleep to take over me. I just want it to be morning to see me beautiful Ally. I can't believe she is all mine, out of all the boys in the world she chose me. I also cannot believe she said I love you back to me. That's how I know we are going to spend the rest of our lives together.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Oh my gosh I cannot believe Austin told me he loves me. I knew he would say it sooner or later, but I never knew today was the day! I am so happy I start to cry. But for once these are tears of joy. I close my eyes when they finally dry out a sleep instantly takes over me. I dream about Austin and me getting married and having our first child together. We were raising a life together. When I wake up there were tears in my eyes. I wish the dream was reality. I got up and quickly got dressed into regular clothes and ran as fast as I possibly could to Austin's room. I jump on his bed and scream WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD! and he screams his high pitch scream, when we wakes up, not knowing it was me. We laugh until we are red in the face and tears are streaming down them. We got a whole Saturday ahead of us and I am anxious to spend all of it with him. We start by going to out to the store to get some snack essentials because we plan on going to the theaters to watch something. It took about a half an hour, but we finally agreed on a movie to watch. We come back home to rest a little then we have a reservation at a fancy restaurant. We end the night with a long walk on the shoreline.

"Man I never want this night to end." Austin says.

"Then let's not let it end." I said, "I am working on a new song. Do you want to help me finish it?"

"Of course!"

We work on it and have most of it by dawn at it already is turning out to be a big hit

"Hey do you want to see something cool?" Austin asks.

"Not sure what your idea of something cool is but okay?" I say unsure if I should be worried or not. He takes me to the beach and we sit at the edge of the sand.

"So what is so cool about the beach?" I asked, unimpressed.

"Just watch." he says grinning.

We sit there for awhile when I see the sun peeking out of the water. It was such an amazing sight to see.

"I just want you to know how much I love you and how much I want to spend the rest of my with you." Austin smiles.

"I feel the same way about you." I reply and we lean in for a kiss.

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. I hope you like the story so far. Feel free to leave a comment. I would love any feedback to improve on my writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Austin and Ally**_

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I was in my room writing a few lyrics in my songbook when I heard my phone ring. It was from the Miami courthouse. _Uh oh, this is going to be good. _I thought to myself. After the conversation was over, hung up and let a few tears fall out of my eyes. They called to schedule the appointment for my dad. It is on a Wednesday in three months. Luckily I graduate high school before then so I won't have to miss a day of school. Austin knocks on my door and tell him he can come in.

"Hey Ally what do you think about- hey what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asks, fear in his eyes.

"It's nothing. The courthouse just called to schedule my dad's meeting. It's in three months. I just stand being in the same room with him again." I say, crying on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I will be right next to you the whole time. If you need to bail at anytime, I'm sure they will let you." He reassures me.

**Two Months Later, Austin's P.O.V.**

Ally and I graduate in just a few days, which means we are getting closer and closer to the court date. Everyday, I see the fear in Ally's eyes grow, so does the stress level. For the past few days she has been have the same reoccurring nightmare over and over again and it really freaks me out because I stop it or doing anything about it. She barely gets a goodnight sleep anymore.

**Flashback, Ally's Dream**

_It starts out with me at the courthouse, I was going my statement to the judge, but he finds my dad innocent. I look at my dad and all I see is his devilish smile. I hear the gavel banging in the background and now I was at Sonic Boom and it as pitch black. Then there was a single spotlight shining on my dad._

_ "Told you I would come back for you. Now, shall we get started." He asks, cracking his knuckles. I tried to run the other direction, but when I turned around, he was right in front of my face. __That's when I felt the worst pain every imaginable, except worse. He was slicing me with a knife. _That's when I wake up to Austin shaking me.

"Another nightmare?" He asks.

**Current Time, Ally's P.O.V.**

Everyday we are getting closer and closer to the court date. I am so paranoid right now. All I think about 24/7 is that my dream will come true and that my dad will kill me if he is found innocent. It's stressing me out so much I think I might explode! I know Austin is worried so much about me, but truth is, there is nothing he can do to help. _Come on Ally, there is nothing to worry about. There is no way we will be found innocent. The police have enough evidence to prove him guilty. You should focus on school and graduating and Austin. He doesn't like when your upset all the time. _So I put on a smile for the rest of week, for Austin's sake. Now I know for sure that he seems to be more relaxed now and he can finally sleep with both eyes closed._  
_

**Two Weeks Later, Austin's P.O.V.**

Today is the day me and Ally graduate. Lately Ally has been doing a lot better about her whole dad thing. She actually smiles. She either is a really great actress or she really is trying to let go. She is having the usual nightmare less and less. I am really proud of her. If I was Ally, I don't think I could have ever let go.

It is officially, Team Austin are high school graduates! We are celebrating at my house.

"Okay guys popcorn's ready!" I say hopping onto the couch. Everyone cheers and grabs a handful. We are currently watching Zailens 2, Dez's favorite. We all much on the snacks we bought. We the credits roll on, it was after midnight.

"So whatcha want to do now guys?" Trish asks.

"I'm pretty sure Ally is tired." I chuckle, looking at Ally's sleeping body.

"Alright, I am ready to crash." Dez says closing his eyes.

**Four Weeks Later, Ally's P.O.V.**

Today is the day I have to go to court for my dad's case. I am extremely nervous, but I know we will win. Once we do, Austin and I will officially start a life together. One where no parents will tell us what to do. Me and Austin walk into the courthouse hand in hand. I knew the judge will be calling me up to the stand to tell my story, focus on that. Making sure I get every detail correct so that I convince the judge that my dad is for sure guilty.

We are a few hours into everything when the judge says

"Allyson Dawson, please step up to the stand." I walk up and sit in the chair.

"Do you promise to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes your honor." I reply.

"You may begin when you're ready then." The judge gives me a sympathetic smile. So I tell my story from cover to cover. When I tell the bad parts, I see everyone's eyes widen. I almost couldn't tell it all, but I wasn't gonna let my emotions take control of me. I almost ran out when they let my dad in at the beginning but I am not gonna let my fear ruin everything. At the end the judge took a moment to decide, and then he announced,

"Lester Dawson, I find you in the court of law...

**Sorry for the really bad cliff hanger. Don't hate me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. But you finally get to hear what happens to Lester! Well lets get to it. _I don't own Austin and Ally._**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Lester, I find you in the court of law guilty for the abuse of your daughter Ally. You will spend 20 years in prison."

I sigh with relief with tears of joy running down my face. I run to Austin and leap into his arms and we kiss.

"What do you say we celebrate tonight? Dinner and a movie" Austin asks with a corny grin on his face.

"Sure. I can't believe he is finally out of my life. We can live our lives without him coming in between us." I say.

I quickly find something nice to wear in my closet for our date tonight. I find a blue spaghetti strap dress with matching high heels. I curl my hair a put on a little bit of makeup on. Walk down the stair and find Austin waiting by the door wearing a white long sleeved shirt and black pants.

"Wow Ally, you look amazing!" Austin says.

"I could say the same thing about you." I reply, kissing him on the lips.

"Shall we go?" Austin asks.

"Lets."

We drive to a fancy restaurant. We talk about everything that has happened lately and about what we are going to do in the future. Austin and I are pretty serious, but I don't know if we are ready for marriage or kids yet. Austin's career has just taken off and I don't want those kind of stuff to hurt it.

We head home after watching some comedy movie and we lay on Austin's bed and just talk for hours.

"Listen Ally, I clearly don't see us splitting up anytime soon, I really want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I feel the same way Austin, but what about your career? It just started to take off. I couldn't live with myself if I ruined it," I say.

"Okay I see your point, but I am not talking about marriage yet. I'm asking if you will move out with me to our own house."

"Austin, I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes."

"Then yes." I say.

In the morning, we tell Austin's parents about us moving into our own house. Surprisingly, they were okay with it. They said that we old enough to live on our own. We immediately start looking for houses for sale. It took a few weeks but we finally found one that it close to the beach and Sonic Boom. I haven't been working lately because of the trial and stuff, but as soon as me and Austin get settled in, I will start to work again. When we found the one, we call the phone number on the sign, and we waited a few days until we got the call saying we got the house.

We start packing some essential stuff since most of the house already has furniture in it. When get everything packed up, we say goodbye to Austin's parents. I text my mom saying I am moving out of Austin's place, but of course she did not answer.

"Thank you so much for taking me in. I promise I will keep in touch." I say.

"Of course! I only ask that the next time I see you that there is not a child inside you." She says, pointing to my stomach." Mimi says.

"I promise."

We say our last goodbyes and then take off. We head to the new house and take everything out of the car and put it in the living room.

"Welcome home."Austin says kissing me.

**Sorry for the really short chapter! I will try to update soon.**


End file.
